This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. SUBPROJECT DESCRIPTION The Molecular biology (MBTE) core facility, which is funded through bridge funding, continues to provide research support to investigators through tools, techniques and services required to perform molecular and cellular biomedical research. We are requesting continued bridge funding support from the RCMI Program for the continued functioning of the MBTE core facility, while the RCMI renewal application is being prepared for submission in May 2011. The MBTE core facility will be part of the new RCMI competitive renewal application. The MBTE core facility resources are vital to the goals of our new RCMI program focusing on advanced molecular analysis of genomes, epigenomes and proteomes, which will assist in the understanding of disease pathogenesis and promotion of drug discovery and development, eventually leading to translational research through the congregation of interdisciplinary groups of scientists and thus, contributing to our institutional biomedical and translational research vision and mission. Therefore, the specific aims of the MBTE core facility are to: Specific Aim #1: Continue to provide resource, instrumentation, and technical and hands-on support services for mammalian cell culture, tissue explant culture and bacterial culture. Specific Aim #2: Continue to offer tools, training and technical support services for different molecular technologies including conventional and real-time PCR, low density DNA array analysis, RNA interference, microRNA, promoter-reporter analysis, chromatin immunoprecipitation (ChIP) analysis, in-cell western analysis, epigenetic modifications and analysis of signaling pathways. Specific Aim #3: Continue to create a stimulating and supportive scientific atmosphere for the researchers at TSU through research development activities such as seminar programs, journal club meetings, and research presentations. Specific Aim #4: Continue to increase collaborative research efforts, and pursue exchange of technical capabilities with investigators at TSU and other research-intensive universities;and by attending technology workshops.